Hanasaki Kaoruko
Hanasaki Kaoruko is Hanasaki Tsubomi's grandmother in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is a famous botanist and owner of the Flower Shop. When she was young, she was , and is chronologically the first Cure in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s universe. Kaoruko is considered wise and kind, and cares deeply for her granddaughter. She is very loving and loves flowers more than anything. It is said that her old speak-pattern was inherited by Tsubomi. History Former Cure Kaoruko became Pretty Cure after she met Coupe before the Tree of Hearts when she came there to study it. It has never been stated when or how long Kaoruko was Pretty Cure, if she had any Cure partner or if she quit because of special reasons. At some point, most likely after she quit being a Cure, she met Cure Moonlight and the fairies Chypre and Coffret . In her youth, Kaoruko was in love with a man named Sora, who is identical in look to Pretty Cure's mysterious guy. When not fighting, she used to listen to him playing music. It is revealed her fairy Coupe is who turns into the mysterious guy and he does so to make her happy by seeing someone she loved. It was stated that her Pretty Cure Seed shattered after her battle with Dune which resulted in the two sides coming to a draw. She now wears what remains of her seed as a necklace. Inheritage Kaoruko is first seen when she waits for Tsubomi and her parents to move into Kibougahana so that they can be closer. She says hello to her granddaughter, not aware that the Tree of Hearts has lost its flowers. Next time Kaoruko sees Tsubomi is when she finds her passed out in her botanic garden, and takes care of her until she wakes up. She then meets Chypre and Coffret again after a long time, and explains to Tsubomi that she used to be Cure Flower in the past. She is then shocked when the fairies reveal that Tsubomi has been chosen to be with the next Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom. After the surprise, they are attacked by Sasorina and the Desertrian she made out of Kurumi Erika's Heart Flower. Kaoruko supports Cure Blossom throughout the fight, and after Erika is back to normal, she helps Tsubomi to make Erika believe that she passed out by accident and that everything was a dream. After a while, she follows Tsubomi home while explaining to her the duties and qualities Pretty Cure has, encouraging Tsubomi into trying harder being a Pretty Cure. Kaoruko, as a former Cure, is always available whenever Tsubomi or Erika needs help, and is there to cheer Tsubomi up when Tsubomi wonders why she became a part of Pretty Cure when she is only slowing Erika down. Other life While Kaoruko is in her old house in Kamakura town with the girls they discover a picture of Kaoruko and Tsubomi's grandfather Sora. She tells the girls the story of how they fell in love and how he had promised to plant a field of lavander for her where it is her favourite flower. She tells the girls Sora was gone before the field could be planted, but by the end of the episode they discover a field of lavender which makes Kaoruko happy knowing that it will also show the love they shared. Christmas Wish and Battle In episode 44 a young girl had told a lie to her friends saying she knew the precures. Her friends instantly thought she was lying but she claimed not to be. causing her to make a christmas wish to meet the precures. Tsubomi told the young girl to have faith and the precures would appear. Tsubomi and the others all decided to appear before the children, however as the were ready to transform the fairies arrive telling them a desertarian is attacking the city and the four girls are left no choice but to leave. Coboraja and Kumojaki enter the desertarian and quickly defeat the girls encasing them in giant crystals. Now heading towards the christmas tree in the botanical gardens Kaoruko asks Coupe to grant her a christmas wish. As the dersertarian is about to attack the tree and the children Cure Flower appears before them creating a barrier to protect everyone. She quickly gets the upper hand on the desertarian and frees the other cures. The other defeat the desertarian with the Heartcatch Mirage and return the stolen heart flower. All 5 Cures go to where the children are and the young girl confesses to her friends that she did lie to them all due to how she wanted to be there friends. The other children tell her they are her friends and that she did not need to lie to make that happen. Dune then appears before the Cure causing another battle. He quickly defeats Cure Moonlight, Sunshine and Marine. He turns his attention then to Cure Flower, only for Cure Blossom to stand in the way. He defeats Cure Blossom and he enter battle with Cure Flower. She stand up better than the other cures to his power but is eventually defeated by him. He then take Kaoruko to the Desert Planet, he destroys her heart seed which is her necklace and then makes her witness the destruction of the Heart Tree. The Final Battle While the Cures fight there way to Kaoruko she is being held captive and guarded by to Snackies. During her captivity Sabaku goes to her and she asks him why he never destroyed Cure Moonlight when he had the chance. She proceeds to asking him why did he create Dark Cure to be the opposite of Cure Moonlight stating one is the light and one is the dark. These questions catch Sabaku off guard and he leaves. Shortly after Cure Blossom arrives and with help from Coupe they fight off the snackies and rescue Kaoruko. As the free her from her restraints an image appears showing Cure Moonlight preparing to do battle with Dark Cure and Sabaku. Kaoruko asks Cure Blossom to not allow Cure Moonlight to fight Sabaku but give no reason as to why. Cure Blossom leaves asking Coupe to protect her grandmother. Cure Flower "The flower shining in Holy Light, Cure Flower!" 聖なる光に輝く一輪の花、キュアフラワー！ "Seinaru Hikari kagayaku ichirin no hana, Kyua Furawaa!" Kaoruko's Christmas wish was to become Pretty Cure one more time for a day. While the other cures proceeding her were stuck due to an empowered Cobraja and Kumojacky, her wish came true and she was able to stop them and save the rest of the girls. Attacks Cure Flower, like the other Cures, can use a forte wave but was not shown in the show due to her fighting at a deminished power level. Aside for her attacks, she can also use some auxiliary attacks for her battle style: : Cure Flower uses a flower petal and generates a magic circle below the enemy with a flower symbol, which it spins to damage enemies on the ground : Cure Flower throws several flower petals onto the enemy and generates a projection of herself, attacking the enemy controlling the Desertrian from the inside. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi - Kaoruko's granddaughter, Kaoruko looked after Tsubomi when she was younger while her parents would travel away with work. She now is a mentor to Tsubomi, giving her advice about being a Pretty Cure. Despite having been loyal to her duties in the past, Kaoruko loves Tsubomi enough to break the tradition and refuse to fight Cure Blossom and the others, as the previous generation's Pretty Cure testing the next's worth for the Heartcatch Mirage. Tsukikage Yuri - Kaoruko gives advices to Yuri whenever she is troubled. Yuri used to visit the Botanical Gardens everyday as a child and once chosen to be a Pretty Cure, would appear to have become a pupil to Kaoruko in learning how to fight. Kaoruko knows intimate details of Yuri's past, such as the fate of Cologne, her mother's work and something about her father. Hanasaki Sora - While Kaoruko trained in the mountains, she met Sora and gained an interest in him and his instrument playing. As time went on, she would listen to him playing when not fighting as Cure Flower. She seems to have moved on after his death, and is fine with Coupe taking Sora's shape. Dune - 50 years ago, Cure Flower battled Dune several times, in the end resulting in pushing her powers to their maximum. The fight ended in a stale mate, causing Dune to retreat and Cure Flower lose her ability to transform into Cure Flower. It seems like Kaoruko is afraid of Dune, acknowledging his growing powers as a life-threatening danger to the new Pretty Cure. Trivia *Kaoruko is the first person in the whole Pretty Cure franchise to be a former Pretty Cure. This also marks her as the oldest Cure in the franchise, being 67 years old. *Kaoruko and Tsubomi are the first Cures to be related by blood, if not counting Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, who became Cure Bright and Cure Windy during the last battle in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and have not been seen in those forms in later spin-off movies. *According to a story she told, Kaoruko's favourite flower is lavender, which symbolizes promise through love. *Cure Flower is the first Cure ever to fight alone. Her only ally was her fairy Coupe. Gallery